Naruto Meets Myspace
by PurplePenguinsWithMachineGuns
Summary: naruto discovers the wonderful wonders of myspace. SasuNaru and other pairings inside! im a suky writer so bear with it, if u hate it i dun wanna know...if u like it,,,well thats another story"D yea R&R any ideas would be appreciated
1. Naruto

1**I was on my Myspace account when I suddenly got the idea to write a Naruto fic about it. I'm still kinda new to the whole 'fanfiction writing' thing, so if it sucks, I don't mind if u say so in a review, just please don't be too harsh...I'm still not sure as to what exactly is going to happen later on...but the main pairing is Sasu X Naru. Other pairings include:**

**Iruka X Kakashi**

**Kiba X Hinata**

**Shika X Ino **

**there might be more pairings after a while...like I said I'm still not sure...soooo...yea...on with the story! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's p.o.v)

Oh how I hate Mondays. They're so...Monday-ish. I would rather spend all day sleeping, or

something, anything than go back to the hell known as Konoha Academy High. Although it's not

as bad as it used to be, I've made friends, and my father, Iruka Umino (he's not really my dad,

just the man I've been living with for as long as I can remember) is my English teacher. His

boyfriend, Kakashi Hatake, is my Math teacher.

This morning was a disaster! I had forgotten to set my alarm clock last night, so I got up late,

Iruka and Kakashi had left already, forcing me to run the whole way to school, so I'm late.

I stepped into the Iruka's class (I have English first period), hoping to just slide into the back row

where I usually sit un-noticed, but of course, that idea just got blown away. "Thank you for

joining us today, Naruto." Iruka said in his 'teacher' voice. "Yeah well thank YOU for waking

me up this morning and giving me a ride to school." I mutter under my breath as I make my way

to my seat.

When I sit down, I over hear Kiba and Shikamaru talking about something that included

'profiles', 'blogs', and other stuff I didn't quite understand. "What are you guys talking about?" I

ask, leaning over the edge of my desk. "Just some of the stuff I found on MySpace last night."

Kiba answered. "MySpace? What's that?" I asked. Kiba and Shika looked at me as though I had

grown a second head. "Dude, you don't know what myspace is? Come on! Fine, you know what,

me and Shika will come over later and set you up and account, got it?" he said. All I could do

was nod, still not sure what the hell just happened.

**(I'm skipping the rest of the day, because nothin really happened )**

**-normal pov-**

Naruto, Shika, and Kiba sat in Naruto's room, all huddled around the computer. "Ok. Before we

start this, what the hell is myspace anyway?" I asked. "It's a place on the web where you can

create a profile, upload pictures, meet other people, stuff like that." Shikamaru explained in a

clearly bored tone. After hours of typing, filling out stuff, and picture adding, Naruto had his

MySpace account up and running.

Kiba and Shikamaru had left for home about 3 hours ago, and Naruto was still on myspace. "This

is more fun than I thought it would be." He said as he browsed through the many users. He

scrolled down the page, about to go to the next one, until he spotted a picture he couldn't take his

eyes off of. The photo was a raven haired teen, with black obsidian eyes that, even through a

picture, seemed to look into Naruto's very soul. Naruto clicked on it, curious to find out more

about the raven haired boy. An over all look of the profile gave Naruto one thought. 'Can this

scream 'I'm emo' any louder?' The background was completely black, more images of the raven

haired guy filling the page. Naruto noticed that something was written under one of the larger

photos.

_I lay in an unescapable shadow. _

_No-one ever sees the real me,_

_They don't care. _

_I go on, ignoring it all, _

_Making my self believe that if I try hard enough,_

_I can find rescue myself from this hell._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer! If u have any comments, complaints, suggestions for later chapters, just leave a review! **

**-gaara0fan0girl**


	2. Sasuke

1**Before I start this next chapter, I would like to thank NeonButterfly68 and Pyro Vamp for their reviews! Ok. The last chapter was all about Naruto, this one is Sasuke. I'm gonna try to make it his p.o.v, but I tend to confuse my self when I write things like that, so if I make a mistake or something seems like I wrote it when I was having a hangover and high on crack at the same time, I would appreciate it if someone would leave me a review telling me so I can fix it. **

**Just so you know Sasuke's background for this story**

**he lives with Itachi**

**his parents died in a car crash 2 years ago**

**he is 15 (I 4got to mention, but so is Naruto)**

**he attends Sound High (is it just me or does that sound really weird?)**

**(another pairing!!! Itachi X Kisame small lime nothing major)**

**Disclaimer:place hand on Naruto Manga: I, do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

I sat infront of his computer, logging onto my Myspace account. Ever since my parents died, he have been looking for different ways to vent the emotions that I've been too stubborn to show. The only successful way I have found so far, is Myspace. I glared at my profile page, more specifically, the annoying comments that annoying girls kept leaving. Hell! I don't even know how many times I have told all of the crazed fans to leave me the hell alone!

I was absent mindedly deleting the comments, when the mouse stopped at the bottom of the list. A picture of a smiling blonde boy with the bluest eyes I had ever seen was attached to the text I had almost deleted. I mulled over the idea of deleting the message, but my curiosity got the better of me and I clicked on the picture anyway.

_Hey,_

_that poem u wrote was really cool. It was kinda emo though..._

_-Naruto_

I was shocked at first. No-one had ever taken the time to read my poem AND comment on it. They had always seen just the picture. 'Maybe I should write back' I thought, about to click the 'reply' button. Just as I was to press down on the mouse, I heard the faint sound of knocking on my door. "Come In." I said in the emotionless voice I had started using after the accident.

The door opened, and my brother Itachi stepped onto the navy blue carpet that was my floor. "Find something interesting otouto?" (a/n: I'm not sure if that is spelled right, if not, could someone let me know what the correct spelling is?) He asked, glancing at the computer screen. "Not really, aniki. Just answering some mail is all." "Alright. I ordered take out, it should be here in about half an hour." he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I turn my attention back to the computer screen, and start typing my reply.

_Naruto,_

_I'm glad you liked it. You are actually one of the first to pay attention to it. To be quite honest, when I first saw your picture, I was afraid that you were another one of my 'fans'. I guess you're lucky I didn't delete the message._

_-Sasuke_

I clicked 'send' and then lent back in my chair. 'Why did I tell him all of that? A simple thanks would have been enough.' I glanced at the computer screen, looking for any new messages from the blonde. After 10 minutes of sitting there, I began to get irritated. 'He may not be logged on right now.' I thought to my self as I continued to stare at the screen. I was about to log off my self, but I heard the little _ping_ that I had been waiting for, and looked at the list of comment messages, and saw Naruto's picture. I clicked on it, and read.

_Don't flatter your self, I don't swing that way. _

I smirked, it was going to be fun to mess with this guy. I replied.

_Dobe, I wasn't implying that, but thank you for the info. Now I can check 'find out random stranger's sexuality over the internet' off my to-do list._

I clicked reply, and waited, for about 10 seconds.

_Teme! Maybe if you pulled that pole out of your ass, then you might realize that not everybody thinks your so amazing! I think you're a stuck up bastard that needs to pull his head out of the clouds every once in a while!_

And so that was how the rest of my evening went, the dobe and I insulting one another, yet, forming a small friendship in the process. I logged off the computer, shutting it down, and heading for bed.

**The Next Day**

High SchoolHell away from home

Everyday it's the same routine. I get up, take my morning shower, eat breakfast with Aniki, he drives me to school, I step out of the car only to be mauled by adoring fan girls that declare their never ending love for me, Aniki drives off laughing his ass off, I meet up with Neji, and we go through our boring classes.

Today, however, I was...I don't know...kinda out of it. My thoughts kept bringing up the blonde I had met on the net. I don't even know him and I'm still thinking about him. During breakfast Itachi kept asking me questions about why I was up late last night, still on the internet. "I told you, it's none of your business. I was just talking to, uh...a friend." I stated, sending him a slight glare. "Sasuke, you don't have any other friends beside Neji, and we both know that his computer crashed last week, and it still isn't fixed. That is unless, you met someone I don't know about." Itachi spoke that last part with a devious grin playing across his lips. (A/n: OMG!!! ITACHI IS GRINNING!!!!! RUNAWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I looked away, and he knew he had caught me. "So you DID meet someone. A lucky girl perhaps? Or even better, a lucky _boy_, otouto?" I just chose to ignore his inquiries, turning my attention to some random thing in a random part of the dining room. "Fine, fine, ignore me, but you can't hold it up for long now can you?" I sighed. He was right, I couldn't ignore him forever, we lived in the same house, and there was no where for me to hide. "Fine. This boy sent me a comment on my myspace profile, and I replied. Happy now?" I huffed in defeat. "So little brother has finally made a friend. What's his name?" "Naruto." "He lives?" "In Konoha." "His family?" "I don't know, he never mentioned them." I answered all of the questions, staring at aniki.

When I arrived at school, I was attacked by the president of my fan club, Ino (A/n: ok. Ino goes to Sasuke's school, Sakura goes to Naruto's. I keep forgetting to tell you guys these things --")

"Sasuke-kun!!! How come you didn't reply any of my messages last night?" she asked in a sickeningly seductive tone. It took all of my will power to keep myself from knocking the girl out, then throwing up. I just shrugged out of her grasp, and started to walk away, only to be tackled once more. "How about we go see a movie tonight, Sasuke-kun!!!" I turned to face 'her', if she can be called that. She started to pout, apparently trying to make herself look cute, though in reality it only made her look constipated. "No." was all I said before leaving the now depressed girl standing on the side walk.

I met Neji at my locker, and we headed to home room. "I heard that Ino asked you out again, she never learns I guess." he said as we continued down the hall. "Hn."

**(Nothing really happens, so I'm skipping to when Sasuke comes home)**

I stepped into the house, sliding off my shoes, and tossing my bag to the side. As I pass Itachi's room on the way to my own, I stop when I hear some strange noises. 'It sounds like... panting?'

I walk turn to the door, and slowly turn the knob. I peek my head inside, only to quickly bring it back out. There on the bed, was a very naked Itachi, and some guy that I had never seen before, and who happened to look like a fish, in the middle of a very intense round of sex. I lent against the door, eyes wide in shock, a very bright blush on my cheeks, which only got brighter as I heard the new guy scream Itachi's name as he came.

When I heard the rustling of sheets, and faint footsteps, I made a mad dash for my room, trying to expunge the horrific image from my mind. The phone downstairs started to ring, but I ignored it, not daring to leave my room when Itachi and Whats-his-name were here. Downstairs, Itachi picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Um, is there a Sasuke Uchiha there by any chance?" a voice asked. "Yes, whom may I ask is calling?" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Sasuke's friend from Myspace." Naruto explained. "Ah, you're the Naruto otouto has been talking about. Hold on. Sasuke! Your friend Naruto's on the phone, get your ass down here!"

Upon hearing that, I dashed out of my room, and down the stairs, not wanting Naruto to have to speak to Itachi longer than necessary. "Well, here comes little brother now, goodbye Naruto." Itachi said as he handed the phone over to me. "Hello?" "Sasuke?" "Yeah, Naruto?" "Uh-huh." "How did you get my number?" I asked. "The phone book, your last name isn't very common, so it was actually easy to find it." "So why did you call?" 'God I'm asking a lot of questions.' I thought to my self. "Our internet is acting funny and I couldn't log on to anything, so I decided to try the next best thing." he answered. I thought for a moment, 'hmm...today's Friday, so maybe...' "Hey, I know something even better." "What?" he asked in a confused voice. "How about we meet up somewhere." there was a pause then, "Y-You mean l-like a date?" he asked, stuttering a few times. I smirked. "Only if you want it to be dobe."

**YAY!!! another chapter done!!!!! **

**I've been thinking, and here's the deal/question:**

**should neji have a crush on sasuke??? I started to think about it when I was writing, but I wanted your opinion first. So send me a review saying either:**

**Yes I want SasuNeji**

**or**

**No I do not want SasuNeji**

**please keep in mind that if you choose yes that Sasuke is going to turn Neji down, and then I might put him with Gaara, still not entirely sure. I'm asking for at least 5 reviews. I think that's quite fair. **

**-gaara0fan0girl**


	3. the chap with a title unknownlol

**ok first of all i apologize for not updating my story but i do thank u for being semi-patient and not killing me in my sleep) anyway...i will semi-whole heartedly admit ((destroying wut little pride i have)) that i do not have the exact numbers...but i do know from all the emails that only a few people voted for SasuNeji. srry for those few but majority rules. **

**continuing **

**hope this chapter wuz worth the wait! ((if not i'll cry TT.TT))**

**thelinethatpeoplekeeplookingatanddontreadthestory**

((noones pov))

"FINALLY!!" Naruto stared at his now working computer screen like a fly to the light thing u stick on your porch to zap them. Naruto was just about to click on the internet icon on the main screen with all the icon things that all seem to be in a different spot every time you log on when, "Naruto dinner is ready!" ...perfect timing Iruka...just perfect...

After dinner Naruto quickly did the dishes and ran up to his room before Iruka's lungs could provide another breath that would allow him to make sounds that would become syllables that would form words that would make Naruto do chores. This time he made it to the internet, but just as his mouse neared the MySpace shortcut button thingy he made out of pure lazyness, "Naruto the sink is leaking!" ...grr...

Four hours, three pairs of pants, two shirts and one angry blonde later, Naruto had fixed the sink. Again Naruto rushed up to his room hoping to talk to his favorite raven...alas twas not meant to be, "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER ON THE WALL!!" :sigh: 'Why do I even bother?' After dealing with about 2-3 hours of

"Kill it!"

"No don't kill it!"

"Kill the d thing!"

"That's animal cruelty!"

"Burn the mother f!!"

"Ain't it cute! Kinda like Charlotte from that movie...oh you can't kill it! ..RUN SPIDER RUN!!"

and don't forget,

"DIE b DIE!! BURN IN H"

Naruto finally left Iruka alone in the living room not really caring what happened to the poor creature. Okay...like they say fourth time is the charm...well hopefully because the third was crap.

Slowly...stealthly...secretly...Naruto climbed the staircase just waiting for Iruka to yell at him to do something stupid again. He made it to the top and smirked to himself oh so high and mightely before making a mad dash for his room at the end of the hall. Unfortunately (yea you should know by now that nothing is gonna go the way he wants it to) he didn't see the random banana peel in the middle of the hall and slipped and fell like you see in the cartoons...except he hit the wall on the way down...causing a huge hole in the dry wall. "Naruto! Fix that hole!" "...dan"

**ishthelinereallythisinterestingithinknot**

((with sasuke))

"Hn..the dobe hasn't talked to me since he called." Sasuke said to himself so unquietly.

Itachi watched as a glimpse of concern/worry/rareemotion passed over his brother's face before vanishing as quickly as it came. "Aww ish ickle otouto worried about his boyfriend?" Sasuke glared before turning and walking to his bedroom. 'Am I worried? No I can't be...just because he hasn't talked to me since then doesn't mean...He probably...what if he found someone else?! ...what if he lied about liking me?' Those are the questions that haunted Sasuke through out the rest of the night.

The next morning Itachi sat down at the table with a bowl full of Cocoa Pebbles while reading the Obituary section of the newspaper. "YESS!! The old b from across the street with all of those cats finally died!! SASUKE!!" Itachi ran up the stairs waving the newspaper above his head while yelling "SHE DIED SHE DIED SHE DIED!! FINALLY!!"

When he got to his brother's room he found Sasuke sitting at his computer desk with the myspace on, phone in his hand, and he looked like he wuz crying. "He's not answering me! I've sent exacly 731 messages and he still wont answer me!" Itachi just stared at his brother, it was 6 in the morning...how long had his brother been up? "Have you tried calling him?" "YES!! His dad said that he was busy. He's cheating on me!! twitch" Itachi sweat-dropped. "Just because his dad said that he was busy doesn't mean that he's cheating on you. You never know, he may have been eating dinner, fixing a sink, killing a spider, and then fixing a hole in the wall due to slipping on a banana peel and hitting the wall."

"How do you know?! He could be with another guy right now!" Itachi slowly backed away from his brother...he could have sworn he was foaming at the mouth. "Um...while I go find the number for the rabies specialist, why don't you try to call Naruto again." and with that Itachi ran out of the room in search for a phone book.

Sasuke dialed Naruto's number. It rang..and rang...and rang...and rang...and ra-

"Hello?"

"Iruka-san?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Sasuke, is Naruto home?"

"Yes but he's kinda bu-" "GIVE ME THE F PHONE!!"

"Sasuke?!"

"Naruto!"

"Hey, sorry I havent talked to you, I had to eat dinner, fix the sink, kill a spider, and fix a hole in the wall due to slipping on a banana peel and hitting the wall."

"O-ok...wow Itachi was right...anyway, are we still on for this weekend? I-I mean...if you still...I mean...uh...you h-haven't had second thoughts a-about...us...h-have you?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard. Second thoughts?

"No."

Sasuke died a little inside.

"No?! So you have cheated on me!! I knew it!!"

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was crying and then realised what he had said.

"I haven't cheated on you!! I mean't no about the second thoughts. I can't believe you'd think I'd cheat on you."

Sasuke felt relieved, then guilty.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that you'd cheat on me. I don't know how I can make it up to you."

Naruto grinned.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something, that is, if you'll still meet me tomorrow."

**hahathefunnylinethatmakesyoulaffandforgetallabouthowsuckyurlifeish**

**mtayy peeplzez dont pee on urself,twitch,and try to murder me with ur mind just yet, chap not over ima just talk to u 4 a min or 2,**

**yea yea i know u'd rather be reading about loveydovey steamy yaoifilled sasunaru, quite franklyy so would i, lol but anyway, i've become boredd and there for i have gotten momentary writers block,it'll pass in a minute...hopefully...or else...**

**anyway (again) i 33 my readers! yea just thot i should say that cuz ur the only reason i write these things,and the fact that i have nothing to do, back to my point...tho i have none...just thot that i should mention that this is YAOI people, and if u r against yaoi then i suggest u turn back now or forever hold ur peace cuz i have no time for hate mail and all that crap, my inbox ish full enuff as it ish,uhh,this should prob go on my profile thingy but no-one really looks at those so ima tell u now,**

**if u have any suggestions or ideas, i dont really log on to my fanfiction account very much, too busy reading other peeplzez stories, here r my email addyz**

**take ur pic i dunn really care,i think i have more i just cant remember them...crapp,o well, and here ish my myspace url, add me if u want i dunn really care,**

**/mikeirachan123**

**yepp,and i still havent gotten over my writers block...dont think i will...crappp...o well, i tried atleast, and prob after i save this and start reading i'll think of something else to type,haha just my luck...anywayzzz like i said, add me, talk 2 me, i luv feed back and suggestions cuz i suk writing sumtimes...**

**lotsaluvvs!**


	4. Clarifications about Stuffs

**okk,in my last chap wen iruka went all spaztic about a spider, u notice that sum words are only letters...that ish becuz the little star thingy that ish used for multiplication and ish also on the number 8 key, dont show up on here...it ish gay...o well, for clarification**

**ddam**

**ffugder ((or fugding))**

**hhell**

**bbiatchh**

**and the 33 in my long rant ish supposed to be the heart thing with the arrow thingy in the front...u know...the one on the comma key...yea...**

**and i 4got that it would show my email addys so just dismiss that and look at it on my profile...**

**and the /mikeirachan123 ish my myspace url...or atleast the end of it...haha also it has an underscore between the mikeira, the chan, and the 123**

**wellp,u were prob hopin 4 another chap...but alas,it wuznt meant to be...sowwy,**

**ttyl **

**lotsaluvvs**


End file.
